


Moonlight's Companions

by MCK25



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: 3DShipping, Ceylan is being a goofball as usual from what I heard in the fandom, Christmas, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Malachites-kite writes, first time writing for this fandom, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: Hello all!  I am foreign to the Tenkai Knights Fandom!  I was aware of the anime being on CN back in 2013, but I just never got into it.  Now I kind of seemed intrigued?  I know the plot and all, but I think the key here is practically friendship.  I hope you all enjoy this oneshot!  I hope to do one with Chooki x Guren soon, but I hope I get things right in this one?  Like canon wise and stuff.  I just love color oneshots.Anyways thanks and enjoy the read!





	Moonlight's Companions

**Author's Note:**

> They're going up a mountain 4 days before Christmas at night just letting you know.

Guren hushes in a deep breath, being brought out of his semi sleeping state. He scratches a tiny bit of the sands from his eyes attempting to stretch out his limbs but to no avail. From his position, he tilted his head down magenta eyes now set upon the other body lying down with him. 

A sleeping Ceylan, already fast into dreamland, drooling all over the red-haired boy’s polka-dotted shirt. As much as Guren wanted to move his sleeping significant other, in his eyes he just felt like he couldn’t.

By the reflection of the moon from the now slumbering sun, Ceylan looks so peaceful. Undisturbed, Guren thought he was the ultimate description of beautiful. He looks up at the cars ceiling interior, remembering where they were off to.

Per Gurens dad, along with Ceylan’s parents, they hit the road out to visit some of Ceylan’s other relatives for a family gathering on Christmas. The blue haired boy didn’t despise going but there was virtually nobody his age to talk to, play with or wreak havoc amongst others.

He pleaded Guren to come along with him when they were at the mall to get ugly sweaters and food to store in their homes. Seeing as he wasn’t doing much else with his father, it didn’t hurt to spend the holidays over at a friends’ reunion. 

Along with that, the blue brick hero’s parents also bought a brand-new car. It was worth the new promotion his mother got at work, and they needed to throw out the old one as it was getting rustier and rustier by the years. 

It had three rows of seats, and the last row can be put down to make it room for others to sleep in. That was where these two were slumbering, a few blankets and Max sitting next to Guren’s figure. Guren’s father bought him his present and as is tradition, he now must wait until Christmas morning to unravel what he got. He even got one for himself. 

The bags of goodies were in the row in front of them sitting side by side with the red child’s father. Ceylan’s parents took extra precautions in trying to maintain this vehicle clean, with all the seat covers and fresh scents they put on the ventilators. It was peppermint but no one complained. 

The radio was on, slightly quiet but the two boys lay there together listening to all the tracks the stations had to offer.

If Guren didn’t know any better, he was already spending Christmas right here in the car. He had his red sweater adorned with gingerbread men on top of Ceylan to keep warm. Rudolph was a classic and huge favorite for Ceylan, so he put on a silhouette reindeer green sweater. Regular sweat pants seeing as formal and casual was boring for the kids.

He contemplates how much Ceylan meant to him. Guren fixes his position and takes hold of his partner’s figure taking one of the pillows they brought and put him down right next to him, with the red-haired boy now facing the window.   
He felt slight fumbling as the goggle wearing friend didn’t want to switch the position he was already in.

“No momma, I wanna catch Frosty the Snowman. He’s my best friend.” He mumbles like an idiot in his sleep. A peach hue came along to the others face, thankful he hadn’t awoken Ceylan. 

Looking back, with all that trouble they’ve gone through to protect Quarton, there was no doubt Vilius would ever strike again but they would make sure he was defeated for good. He slumbered once, but you never know if he could come back a second time. Within their bags, they have their brick transformation items regardless. 

Ceylan makes a tiny sound, and scurries in closer to the redhead. He wraps his arms around Guren’s waist, trying to get warm and comfortable without a haste. He buried his head deep in the crook of Guren’s neck making the other giggle at this spectacle. Like the goofy one he is, Ceylan smiled once more.

Guren brought up the blankets a bit for better comfort and boy… was he enjoying this. Even if they were friends, at least now more than friends, Guren loved his indigo friend a whole lot more. 

The moonlight along with the falling of snow made things all so cheery in Guren’s heart, he felt like the chimney fire burn within him. That or Bravenwolf was sensing his pleased mind and was giving him a boost of confidence.

He smooches the top of Ceylans head a couple of times. He whispers a small “I love you.” In his ear, now scratching the back of his head. Max joined in and wrapped himself up like a ball in-between his human companions. 

Rudolph, the red nose reindeer

Had a very shiny nose

The radio began, with Guren singing the tune to them both until he too was wrapped in slumber. Tiny snow fragments scattered outside the window, being illuminated by the moonlight as a night owl flies around the same mountain searching for its hidden prey to feast upon.


End file.
